1. Technical Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to mobile communication devices and, more particularly, to a mobile communication device that can communicate using text and/or voice.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication devices are used by a party to communicate with other parties. Mobile communication devices may be configured to allow voice communication, such as in a conventional telephone call between a cellular telephone and a destination. Mobile communication devices may also be configured to operate with text based messages, such as electronic mail (email) messages.
Mobile communication devices that can operate with both voice and text do not provide users with an interface that allows them to efficiently communicate via one medium when responding to a message received via another medium. For example, if a called party receives an email message, the conventional user interface on the mobile communication device does not allow the called party to place a voice call without first performing an undesirable and/or excessive number of interactions with the mobile communication device.